clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dot/Quotes
This page is a list of quotes by Dot. Mascot script *'Hello' **Hello **Welcome to Fashion Festival! **Hi there **Oh hi! **Welcome, designers! **How's it going? **How are you? **Amazing outfit! **I love your hat! **That color looks excellent on you! *'Memories' **I have so many great memories on the island **I have two awesome jobs **One as a fashion designer **and the other... well... **It's a secret! **Very hush-hush stuff **winks **One of my favorites is the 2015 Fashion Festival **The island was so glammed up **And the styles... so inspired! **But just before stepping on the runway **I had a fashion emergency **I noticed a mustard stain on my Blue Dazzle Dress **I had to think fast **I ran to the pizza parlor for mustard **Then I dripped some onto my dress **and made a star pattern! **It looked great **My dress was fabulous **and tasty! *'Stages' **Let's make outfits for the challenge! **I really like yours **Yes that's perfect **What a good idea! **I never would have thought of that **This is the Silly Runway! **Sometimes fashion is just about fun **Do you like funny outfits? **Some of my disguises are silly **But they really work! **No one suspects a recycling bin **Show me your craziest clothes **Hahaha **Perfect! **I love the creativity everyone **This is the High Fashion Runway **The coolest Club Penguin styles... **will debut on this stage **I love designing for fancy occasions... **I get to use sequins and rich fabric **Let's get dressed up! **Looking good! **Everyone is so classy **This is the Wild runway **We can dress up like animals **or maybe just trees! **Have you ever done a tree mob? **They're really fun! **Sometimes dressing up... **is a great way to play together **Pretend to be your favorite animal **What noise does it make **My favorite is a magpie **CAW CAW! *'Other Mascots' **Gary is really clever **We have collaborated before... **on secret projects for the EPF **I offered to make him a new labcoat... **but he said it would be inconsequential **Aunt Arctic is amazing **I'd love to follow in her footsteps **Her look is completely classic **I don't think she'd want it changed **Rockhopper is wild **Just look at that big coat! **It's really an amazing piece **I wonder who made it... **Rookie is sweet **As a communications lead... **I think he could communicate less. **Who else can pull off that shirt? **His propeller hat is perfect for him! **PH is full of energy **We've trained together... **and I can barely keep up! **Her clothes are always functional **She's got a warm look... **just like her personality **Jet Pack Guy is an ace **He's just like that suit he wears **Professional and direct **I'd love to change up his tie... **but he wouldn't appreciate it. **DJ Cadence and I are friends **We chat about fashion **Her style is fun and cute **And maybe a little loud! *'Fashion' **Fashion is a big deal on Club Penguin **We all like to dress up **It's how we show who we are **I think you're all very creative **You make amazing outfits all the time **Seeing everyone dress up... **inspired me to try making clothes **I think I still have a lot to learn... **but it's really fun **Do you have any fashion tips? *'Challenges' **Have you entered a Fashion Challenge? **Have you been voting? **That's great! **I'd love to see that outfit! **What style is your favorite... **Silly? **Wild? **High Fashion? *'Q & A' **I guess I'm also the Design Gal **But I'm still the Disguise Gal **Both are about making clothes **Yep **Absolutely **Hmmm **I'll have to think about that **No, I don't think so **No **Clever idea! **I always liked fashion **I never thought I could be a designer... **But I'm giving it a try **That's so nice of you to ask! **Of course I'll be friends **Just send me a request **You can pick up my background **I hope you like it **I don't own a puffle **but I get to work with them **My favorite game is... **Hide and Seek *'Directions' **Hey everyone **Would you like to go to... **the Town? **the Plaza? **the Snow Forts? **the Dock? **the Beach? **the Cove? **Alright! **Up on the runway! **Let's put on disguises **and be stealthy **Let's practice our stealth moves *'Goodbyes' **Okay I've got to go **Thank you! **Good bye! **I have to leave, sorry **See you soon **It was wonderful seeing you! *'EPF' **Agent, we shouldn't speak here **That's classified **I can't talk about that **We are secret agents after all **I don't have intel on that **I create disguises for the EPF **I think the Klutzy disguise is my best... **though I'd make it shinier if I could... **it doesn't quite match Klutzy's shell **Stealth is a key skill for agents... **It lets us observe without being seen **I'm glad my disguises have helped **Herbert is dangerous... **we need to watch him carefully **I wonder if he'd be less grumpy... **if he had a good outfit **Maybe just a cardigan... Category:Quotes of Mascots